Na Cidade Errada
by Willy Dan
Summary: Billy, Mandy e o Ceifador Sinistro acabam caindo por acidente em outra cidade e encontram a Turma da Mônica. O que poderá acontecer?


NA CIDADE ERRADA

No dia em que Puro-Osso resolve buscar Mandy e Billy sem precisar que o ônibus chegue, algo dá errado. No momento em que Billy resolve brincar com a foice do ceifador, eles e Mandy caem de Endsville para o Bairro do Limoeiro. Além de encontrarem a Turma da Mônica... Muita coisa a acontecer.

Puro-Osso: Viu só o que você fez, Billy? Acabou de deixar minha foice descarregada e agora estamos nesse fim de mundo!

Billy: Achei que você tinha ajeitado a foice para chegarmos rápido em casa, mas o que eu fiz?

Mandy: Você, seu idiota, nos mandou para essa droga de cidade chamada Bairro do Limoeiro! E agora temos que sair daqui antes que outros idiotas piores que Mindy, Sperg, Pudim e Irwin venham nos entediar ainda mais!

Puro-Osso: Concordo Mandy! Billy tem a inteligência de uma ameba e achou que minha foice seria um transporte rápido para suas casas. Mas pelo que vi, vamos levar uma longa viagem para Endsville pegando um avião ou se minha foice não estiver bem carregada.

Billy: Olha só! Um coelho! (de olho no Sansão) Puxa, que orelhas. Vou dar uns nós nele. HEHEHEHEHEHE! (dando nós nas orelhas, pernas e braços)

Mônica: CEBOLINHA, TIRA AS MÃOS DELE!

POW! (Billy leva coelhada)

Billy: Nossa! Essa pancada é pior que os socos da Mandy.

Mandy: Odeio quando alguém bate no Billy, no meu lugar. Ei! Jóquei de elefante!

Mônica: Como é?

Mandy: É você mesma! Meu amigo não te conhece, então é bom você parar de bater nele! Do mesmo jeito que seus não-amigos estão sempre apanhando de você se pensa que é certo esse negócio? (olhando para Cebolinha e Cascão machucados e presos em uma árvore)

Mônica: Vi que é durona como eu, muito prazer, amiguinha! Sou a Mônica! (dando a mão para cumprimentar)

Mandy: Sai dessa! Puro-Osso, vamos pegar o Billy e sair daqui!

Puro-Osso: É para já! (pegando Billy)

Billy: Vamos comer?

(os três saem)

Magali: Nunca vi alguém assim! Uma menina mais durona que você.

Mônica: Eu também não. Vou ver se acalmo os ânimos! Ei, que tal irmos ao Parque da Mônica?

Billy: EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! Puro-Osso! Mandy! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! EBA! (saltando e andando em círculos)

Puro-Osso: Vemos ver o que tem de bom nesse parque, mas se eles estiverem bem!

Cascão: Cebolinha, desculpa a demora! Mas tive que arrumar meu quarto.

Cebolinha: Além de polco, você é muito atlasado! Olha, vamos ao palque. Mas temos amigos novos.

Cascão: Estou vendo (tremendo de medo ao ver Puro-Osso)

Puro-Osso: Não se preocupe, sou gente boa! Porém me vejo como escravo de duas crianças.

Mandy: Olha só chupeta de baleia...

Mônica: O QUÊ?!

Mandy: Comigo isso não funciona. Se bater nos seus amigos de novo, eu juro que vai entrar em um mundo que nunca sairá!

Mônica: Mas...

Magali: Tem algo para comer, estou com fome!

Puro-Osso: Fique com isto! (puxando um chiclete mascado e cheio de tranqueiras)

NHAC! BLORB! (Magali mastiga e vomita depois)

Magali: ARGH! Que chiclete é esse?

Billy: Era o meu chiclete de duas semanas que grudei com umas coisas minhas, mas mascado por mim ele não foi. Eu achei jogado na rua.

Magali: Eca! Eu quero comida de verdade! Cachorro quente, pipoca, algodão doce, canjica, bolo...

Mandy: Cala essa sua boca, palito de dentes! Vi que seu estômago é sem fundo e por isso ataca comidas que não são suas!

Magali: MAS ESTOU COM FOME!

Mandy: Peça a outro, não a mim, nem seus amigos!

Billy: E o parque.

Puro-Osso: É Mandy, vamos ver o que ela tem a nos mostrar!

Todos vão ao Parque da Mônica. Só Mandy e Puro-Osso não gostaram.

Puro-Osso: Tem uma coisa que odeio mais do que anormais como o Billy, crianças mais anormais como aquelas quatro.

Mandy: Tem razão, um caipira ainda esteve aqui e mora em um lugar chamado Vila Abobrinha.

Billy: Quando iremos lá? Quero ver se tem abobrinha lá!

Mandy: Seu debilóide, tem mais do que isso, um idiota com um nariz maior que a cara.

Mônica: Ei! Vocês não vêm conosco não?

Cebolinha: Palece que não, o esqueleto, o naligudo e a loilinha não vão com pudins de banha!

SOC! (Mônica soca Cebolinha)

Cebolinha: Devia ficar na minha, quando ela não está!

Mandy: É por isso que recusei. Puro-Osso, a foice!

Puro-Osso: Agora não Mandy!

Mandy: É bom você me emprestar essa sua droga de foice ou farei sopa de osso para o jantar!

Puro-Osso: Ela ainda está carregando.

Mandy: Droga! Quanto a você, chupeta de baleia...

Mônica: Meu nome é Mônica, e não jóquei de elefante ou chupeta de baleia!

Billy: Talvez seja tônica, ou cônica, ou monga...

SPACK! (coelhada em Billy)

Mandy: Chega! Eu vou embora!

Cebolinha: Espela! Já palticipou de um plano conosco?

Cascão: Já tem uma parceira, estou indo embora!

Cebolinha: (pegando Cascão pelo short) Vem aqui já! Olha só, nós temos um plano. Mas quelo saber uma coisa Mandy, você já odiou aquela chata da Mônica? Ela faz maldades com a gente, e só porque é mais folte que a gente... Acha que pode tudo.

Mandy: Fiquem os dois panacas sabendo que eu nunca seria amiga dela, já vi gente pior que ela como um valentão chamado Sperg. Ele não teme a nada além de mim.

Billy: Mandy! O que está fazendo?

Mandy: Billy, aproveitando que está aqui... Quer participar de um plano conosco?

Billy: Um plano! E o que é?

Mandy: Pegue a máscara da besta com o Puro-Osso e venha aqui depois!

Uns minutos depois...

Magali: Aquela Mandy é muito brava, viu os olhos dela? Parece que não demonstra emoção alguma. (amedrontada) Mas esquecendo isso, se eu estivesse gripada pediria ao amiguinho dela a farejar meus aromas deliciosos favoritos!

Mônica: Você tem um faro de um cachorro de esquimó, mas ela também não gostou nada de mim, e nem de nada.

Billy: Oi Cômica!

Mônica: É Mônica! E o que quer?

Billy: É isto aqui!

PAFF! (Billy colocando a máscara da besta na Mônica)

Mônica: Uma máscara?

Cebolinha: É! Pala esconder essa sua cala do Monstlo do Lago Ness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cascão: Além disso, você parece mais aqueles monstros dos filmes japoneses! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mônica: (tentando tirar) Isso não tem cola nem durex! Como faz para sair?

Mandy: Descubra sozinha, gnomo com dentes de javali! E nem mesmo com a ajuda da agulha de bordar vai tirar essa máscara.

Magali: O meu nomezinho é Magali!

Billy: Magrela, isso sim! (quase caindo no riso) E a outra devia se chamar Nanica.

Mônica: Magali, quero sua ajuda. Se essa máscara não sai, eu vou tentar sozinha!

Nem com sua força, ou dependendo de ajuda, Mônica não conseguiu tirar a máscara. Para espanto e risos de Cebolinha, Cascão e Billy, Mônica aparece com patas de hipopótamo, corpo de rinoceronte, tromba de elefante, cauda de leão-marinho e chifres de búfalo d'água.

Puro-Osso: Não acredito que me fizeram esperar aqui. Ainda visitei outros lugares piores que o próprio parque.

Mandy: Além do cachorro idiota falante que conversa com uma pedra, monstros de halloween falsificados e muito mais, com certeza não pode ter coisa pior! Mas consegui me vingar daquela boba chamada Baixônica Dentusilva Gorduchaves.

Mônica: PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ... É MÔNICA!

Mandy: Não grita em cima de mim não, viu? Monstra lendária da mitologia nórdica!

Puro-Osso: Ela ficou 100 fera. Billy, parece que andu tirando a máscara da besta de novo de mim. Não é? (silêncio) QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER PARA NUNCA PEGAR COISAS NO MEU MANTO SEU IDIOTA NARIGUDO!

Billy: Um trilhão de vezes? Tirando isso, a menina do coelho encardido virou uma aberração de circo. Só falta ela ficar em uma jaula e virar animal de zoológico também!

Mônica: Como tiro essa máscara?

Cascão: Só se você fizer...

SLAP! (Mandy dá tapa em Casão)

Mandy: Sem essa, seu língua solta, boca mole e fofoqueiro! Não deve contar!

Cebolinha: Polém eu conto o que houve dessa máscala ficar gludada aí! O Cascão e eu cansamos de apanhar de você e seu encardido lecheado com um tijolo. Como se não bastasse os outlos que você tem entulhados em sua casa.

ZAPT! (Puro-Osso faz um dos brinquedos criar vida e atacar Billy)

Billy: AAAHHH! ESSE ROBÔ GIGANTE ESTÁ PEGANDO MEU NARIZ! SOCORRO!

Magali: Quem fez isso?

Puro-Osso: Fui eu, e nem pense que vou usar meus poderes para você!

Magali: Eu ia pedir um lanchinho!

Mandy: Esse seu lanchinho tem cara de marmita para mulheres gordas de circo, como a sua amiga!

Mônica: CHEGA! Agora você vai tomar o que merece!

Mandy: Vem fazer!

(Mônica joga Sansão em Mandy e erra o alvo fazendo-o dar a volta ao mundo)

Mandy: Você pode ser mais forte que todos do seu bairro, mas fica você sabendo que mais forte do que outros personagens você não é! Sempre usando sua força para bater em inocentes meninos, querendo mandar em tudo e fazendo ameaças com seu bicho de pelúcia com prazo de validade vencido!

Mônica: O Sansão é meu amiguinho inseparável!

Billy: MANDY! PURO-OSSO! SOCORRO! (sendo jogado pelo robô que ganhou vida)

Puro-Osso: Essa coisa tem que acabar, e sei como!

SLASH! FZAKK! (Puro-Osso abre um portal para o além)

Billy: Foi divertido! Posso ir de novo?

Cebolinha: E ainda tenho uma pelgunta que não quer calar! Por que Palque da Mônica e não Palque do Cebolinha?

Mandy: Que eu me lembre, essa sua amiga anormal só ficou famosa por bater em você se era o primeiro a chegar!

Mônica: Bati nele porque me chamou de... Você sabe o resto!

Magali: Onde posso comer algo?

Mandy: Pensem rápido!

PLAFT! PLIM! (Mandy joga Mônica e Magali no além)

Puro-Osso: Agora que estão no além, ninguém entra nem sai.

Cebolinha: Bom, pelo menos acabou bem, pala mim!

Cascão: A Mônica só não sabia que para tirar a másscara era necessários ser boa, e como não nos ouve...

Mandy: Fica quieto, seu porco! Puro-Osso, e a sua foice, como recarregou?

Puro-Osso: Nem eu sei.

FZAKK! (Mônica e Magali saem do além)

Magali: Quanta coisa nojenta!

Mônica: Agora que falou como tirar, eu vou fazer boas ações e bater em certos moleques!

Mandy: Não vem que não tem! Bata neles e isso volta!

Billy: Como voltaria?

Mandy: Pedi ao Puro-Osso fazê-la de hospedeiro! Agora mongolóide e saco de ossos, vamos sair agora dessa cidade de loucos! E se baterem neles, eu juro que vai ser pior! Não baterei em vocês mas farei coisas piores!

Cascão: Enfim algo bom para nós, como o quê?

Mandy: Isto! (usando a foice do Puro-Osso para jorrar água)

Cascão: SOCORRO! NÃO QUERO FICAR LIMPO! ISSO FAZ MAL À SAÚDE!

Billy: Também ele tem um cheiro mais podre que o meu! Nossa! Mas mesmo com tudo isso, me diverti a valer!

Puro-Osso: Eu fiquei entediado, e a única diversão foi fazer você, Billy, ser pego pelo robô que dei vida.

Mandy: O parque não é grande coisa e odeio parques de diversões! Principalmente esse papo furado de no fim do arco-íris ter um parque. De onde tiraram isso, de uma caixa de cereais? Foi a pior coisa que ouvi.

Magali: Não é não! O maior tesouro que encontrei são meus amigos e... A comida!

Mandy: Puro-Osso, vamos voltar a Endsville, lá pelo menos é melhor que esse Bairro da Macieira... Ou bananeira, ou mamoeiro, ou laranjal, ou da parreira, ou da pitangueira ou... AH ESQUECE!

Puro-Osso: Demorou!

Billy: Tchauzinho, e até a próxima!

(os três saem)

Mandy: Só de falar em comida, me deu fome!

Cascão: Nem fale, ainda bem que aquela água toda acabou!

Cebolinha: Há! Dei a volta por cima contla as coelhadas!

Mônica: Se eles voltarem, acho que vou dar uma lição no esqueleto e no bobo-alegre... Mas não sei se a baixinha vai querer voltar.

FIM


End file.
